Mackerels Forever
by Kirinenko
Summary: Haru tiene algo muy importante que pedirles a los señores Tachibana. Mako x Haru TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Tinni

ID: 8533

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había un lugar al que Makoto se escapaba a veces, del que ni siquiera Haru sabía nada. Era el lugar al que se dirigía cuando deseaba dar rienda suelta a sus emociones, donde podía llorar sin preocuparse o molestar a alguien. Un lugar donde no tiene que sonreír. El lugar no estaba tan escondido. Estaba justo en la parte posterior del templo que estaba en la cima de la colina, sobre su casa y la de Haru.

Aun así, nadie parecía ir al pequeño rincón aislado con una piedra gastada y cubierta de musgo, cuya escritura ya no era legible. Makoto se preguntaba a menudo lo que había estado escrito en la piedra, intentando desentrañar la escritura. Estaba casi seguro de que el signo del amor estaba escrito en la piedra y por eso Makoto había decidido que la piedra era un monumento al amor no correspondido. Porque, la verdad, las únicas veces que parecía buscar este lugar era cuando su corazón se llenaba de lágrimas al saber que amaba a su mejor amigo, pero su mejor amigo no lo correspondía.

Era doloroso, un dolor en su corazón que se negaba a calmarse sin importar lo que hiciese. Solía consolarse a sí mismo recordando que eran mejores amigos, así que no importaba si Haru no estaba enamorado de él, seguirían siendo amigos para siempre y eso era suficiente. Sin embargo, últimamente, con ellos a casi la mitad de la secundaria, con maestros y padres comenzando a hablarles seriamente sobre su futuro, Makoto no pudo evitar preguntarse si serán amigos para siempre. Makoto enterró su rostro en sus manos y solo lloró.

"Te amo, Haru-chan" susurró al aire, muy lejos de los oídos de su mejor amigo "Ojalá pudiéramos estar juntos siempre pero…" Makoto se levantó de la gran piedra sobre la que estaba sentado "Aprovecharé todo el tiempo que tengamos para hacer tantos recuerdos como pueda! De modo que, cuando no esté a mi lado, tendré muchos buenos recuerdos para ver de nuevo"

Resuelto esto, Makoto se dirigió de vuelta a casa. Paró por casa de Haru mientras bajaba los escalones de piedra que se alejaban del templo para poner en práctica su resolución de inmediato y se desilusionó de inmediato.

"No puedo" respondió Haru sin vacilar ante la invitación de Makoto de ir con él y sus hermanos al parque de atracciones el próximo domingo "Hay algo muy importante que tengo que hacer ese día"

"Ya… Ya veo" susurró Makoto "Supongo que si es importante, no se puede atrasar"

"No, he estado arrastrando mis pies durante mucho tiempo" respondió Haru con voz sin tono, con una expresión estoica, por una vez su mente era ilegible incluso para Makoto "He terminado con los atrasos"

Makoto quería preguntar qué era lo que Haru tenía que hacer pero algo en el rostro de Haru le decía que este no respondería y, por eso, Makoto no preguntó "Bueno, de acuerdo, entonces buena suerte con lo que sea que tengas que hacer" dijo Makoto, mostrando una de sus características sonrisas "Buenas noches, Haru-chan"

"Deja el –chan ya" dijo Haru antes de que se separasen. Makoto siguió bajando las escaleras, Haru se dirigió escaleras arriba a su habitación para revisar su armario y buscar algo apropiado que ponerse.

Haru acababa de terminar de cocinar cuando Makoto se había presentado inesperadamente para invitarlo a salir. Pero ahora la cena estaba olvidada y la caballa asada a la parrilla de Haru se enfriaba en la mesa cuando Haru repentinamente se sumió en una agonía con respecto a lo que tenía que hacer el domingo. La verdad era que Haru no tenía planes para el domingo hasta que Makoto se presentó. Fue solo cuando Makoto le dijo a Haru que estaba llevando a sus hermanos gemelos al parque de atracciones, que Haru decidió que el domingo sería el día, el día más importante en la vida de Haru hasta el momento.

Haru predijo que Makoto y sus hermanos saldrían de casa para las diez de la mañana y no volverían hasta bien entrada la tarde. A eso de las once de la mañana, decidió Haru, sería buen momento para visitar y encontrar a los padres de Makoto, libres, relajados y, con suerte, de buen humor.

Así que alrededor de las once de la mañana, Haru se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa familiar de los Tachibana, con tantas mariposas en el estómago que estaba listo para vomitar y el traje tampoco ayudaba. Era uno de los viejos trajes de su padre, que Haru se había arreglado para sacar del almacén después de determinar que debería vestirse tan formalmente como pudiese. Haru simplemente estaba agradecido de que podría llevar sus pantalones y camisa de invierno y hacerlos pasar como pantalones y camisa de vestir con el traje.

Reuniendo todo su coraje, Haru tocó a la puerta. Después de un tiempo demasiado corto, o no lo suficientemente largo, Haru no pudo decidir, detenido en la puerta que fue abierta por la madre de Makoto "¡Pero si es Haru-chan!" exclamó "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Tía" comenzó Haru pero entonces se detuvo, respirando hondo antes de continuar "Tía, ¿tenéis tío y tú algo de tiempo? Hay algo que realmente necesito preguntaros" dijo Haru con una reverencia.

"Por supuesto, Haru-chan" dijo la señora Tachibana un poco sorprendida "Adelante, pasa"

Unos minutos más tarde, Haru estaba sentado de manera formal en la sala de los Tachibana, mirando con nerviosismo al señor y la señora Tachibana, que lo miraban con una sonrisa levemente indulgente "¿Qué tienes en mente, Haruka?" preguntó el señor Tachibana.

"Yo…" comenzó Haru antes de decidir que requería una reverencia, así que se inclinó un poco y preguntó con voz suave "¡Por favor, dadme a Makoto!" ni el señor ni la señora Tachibana respondieron, así que Haru siguió, manteniendo la cabeza agachada con los ojos cerrados "Sé que es extraño porque ambos somos chicos pero de verdad amo a Makoto y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él. Pero sé que su familia es muy importante para él y nunca sería feliz si… si estar conmigo ocasiona problemas con ustedes y no quiero eso. Así que… así que si no lo aprueban, no lo haré… simplemente estaré feliz de ser su mejor amigo y estar a su lado de ese modo. Dolerá pero lo soportaré, pero si lo dejan a mi cuidado, lo cuidaré muy bien. Lo rodearé de felicidad y amor y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para mantenerlo a salvo y…" la voz de Haru vaciló cuando un mareo lo detuvo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no había estado respirando. Se detuvo un momento para respirar antes de simplemente rendirse y suspirar "Por favor, solo… por favor, dejadme tener a Makoto"

"Haru-chan" dijo la madre de Makoto suavemente mientras se inclinaba para poner una mano sobre la cabeza de Haru, convenciendo a Haru de que alzase la mirada y la mirara a los ojos. Encontrándose con sus amables y sonrientes ojos, a diferencia de sus hijos "Makoto ha sido tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo" le dijo, haciendo que Haru se quedara sin aliento "Y la verdad es que hoy nos haces muy felices porque estábamos preocupados de que no atesorases a Makoto y en realidad ibas a tirar a un lado el regalo de su amor y de su corazón. Eso habría destruido a Makoto y quizás nunca se hubiese recuperado. Amamos a nuestro hijo, no queremos que lo lastimen"

"Lo…Lo siento" dijo Haru "Estaba asustado, así que lo atrasé. Pensé… pero nunca haría daño a Makoto y si ya lo he hecho, pasaré el resto de mi vida arreglándolo. ¡Lo juro!" exclamó Haru.

La señora Tachibana sonrió "Sé que no lo harás. Después de todo, siempre lo protegiste" era una idea absurda el considerar sus tamaños ahora que tenían diecisiete años, pero el hecho era que Haru era casi seis meses mayor que Makoto.

Seis meses de diferencia al nacer no es mucho cuando estás en los diecisiete pero fue un gran problema cuando tenían cuatro años. Cuando se conocieron, fue Haru el que había sido más grande, el protector. Por supuesto, Haru todavía era el protector de Makoto, no de las cosas físicas con las que Makoto podía luchar con su cuerpo. Makoto nunca temió esas cosas. Los miedos de Makoto se trataban de cosas que no podía combatir con sus músculos: los fantasmas, la oscuridad, el océano, lo desconocido y Haru todavía estaba protegiéndole de esas cosas. La fuente de donde Makoto sacaba su fuerza mental y hacía feliz a su madre el saber que su amado hijo siempre tendría a Haru para sacarle fuerzas.

El señor Tachibana rompió el cómodo silencio que estaba descendiendo entre ellos al preguntar "Pero, Haru-chan, ¿qué hay de tus padres? Nosotros tenemos a Ren y Ran, pero tú eres hijo único. Tus padres no pueden estar felices con la idea de que pases el resto de tu vida con otro hombre"

"Mis padres lo saben" respondió Haru "Ya elegí cuando me quedé atrás" si, había elegido por aquel entonces. Le había dicho a Makoto que se había quedado allí porque sería una molestia mudarse a Tokio, acostumbrarse a una nueva escuela, etc. Además, echaría de menos el mar. Lo que no le dijo a Makoto fue que la verdadera razón por la que Haru se había quedado era porque no quería separarse de él. La conversación que tuvo con sus padres quedaría para siempre en los recuerdos de Haru…

"Si se trata de nadar, Tokio será mejor para ti" le estaba diciendo su madre "Esta nueva posición que le están dando a tu padre tiene un gran aumento y el piso que estamos alquilando está en un complejo con piscina cubierta. ¡Piensa en ello, Haruka! ¡Puedes nadar todo el año, tanto como quieras!"

"Y te acostumbrarás a la nueva escuela en poco tiempo" añadió su padre "Por supuesto, extrañarás a Makoto al principio pero lo superarás. Los mejores amigos no siempre se quedan con nosotros para siempre. Tal vez, si te quedas en Iwatobi, seguiréis siendo amigos al menos hasta el final de la escuela secundaria pero, ¿qué pasará después de la graduación? ¿Piensas ir a la misma universidad? ¿Conseguirás trabajo en la misma ciudad? Además de lo que sucederá cuando encontréis unas chicas con las que asentaros y tener hijos. La demanda de tu tiempo seguirá aumentando. ¿De verdad crees que puedes seguir siendo el mejor amigo de Makoto con todo eso? No te ilusiones. Ven a Tokio con nosotros y empieza a cortar esos lazos innecesarios que tienes con Makoto"

"Mis lazos con Makoto no son innecesarios" había respondido Makoto con total convicción "Nunca los cortaré" pensó en todos los lazos con amigos y familiares que habían sido ya cortados "Makoto tampoco cortará nuestros lazos, lo sé pero si nuestros vínculos se cortan, no será cosa mía"

"Haruka, sé razonable" le había implorado su madre "No es como si estuvieras enamorado de él. Gradualmente…"

"Lo estoy" había interrumpido Haru a su madre "Nunca tendré una esposa" declaró Haru con absoluta determinación.

Hubo un silencio pesado en la habitación antes de que el padre de Haru lo rompiese "Te dije que deberíamos haberlos separado al final de la escuela primaria. Si simplemente hubiésemos mandado a Haruka a la Academia Samezuka, había estado en una escuela diferente y en un dormitorio, lejos de Makoto" dijo acusatoriamente.

"¡No me culpes por esto!" había respondido su madre a la defensiva "Fue tu madre la que nos dijo que no hiciéramos algo que simplemente haría infeliz a Haruka. Bueno, espero que ella esté viendo esto desde donde sea que esté y esté feliz de que su único nieto esté pasando su vida con otro hombre"

"La abuela estaría feliz" había respondido Haru, levantándose "Querría que fuese feliz y le gustaba Makoto. Así que eso es todo, me quedaré en Iwatobi"

"Eres demasiado independiente por tu propio bien, ¿sabes?" había respondido su madre antes de que su padre pudiese decir algo más "Muy bien, pero tienes que venir a Tokio durante las vacaciones de invierno y primavera. No discutas, no escucharé lo contrario"

"Bien"

Haru repitió una parte de la conversación a los señores Tachibana. Siendo cuidadoso al omitir cualquier cosa que llevase a pensar mal de sus padres. Los señores Tachibana no aprobarían que Haru expusiese a sus padres a su censura y todo lo dicho y hecho, la reacción de sus padres podría haber sido peor "Bueno, si han aceptado el lugar de Makoto en tu vida, estamos felices" respondió finalmente el señor Tachibana "Ahora, ¿Makoto y tú arreglaron esto?" preguntó de repente "No pensé que nuestro hijo fuese tan bueno guardando secretos"

Haru negó con la cabeza "No lo sabe… no se lo dije todavía. No podía decirselo sin saber si lo aprobaban o no. Vino a mi casa a invitarme a ir con él y los gemelos al parque de atracciones. Así que supuse que estarían solos en casa, así que decidí que hoy sería el día en que los lo preguntase… estaba cansado de esperar…"

Con eso, la señora Tachibana sonrió "Estoy seguro de que Makoto también lo está"

Makoto regresó temprano esa noche, agotado por un día dedicado a perseguir a los gemelos, que se habían vuelto más hiperactivos por el exceso en el consumo de dulces. Su buena naturaleza le había permitido superar cualquier decepción que todavía albergase por la negativa de Haru a ir con ellos. Haru tenía su propia vida, después de todo, y había sido irrazonable por parte de Makoto el asumir que Haru simplemente podría venir con Makoto. Aun así, había pasado la mayor parte del día deseando que Haru estuviera allí con él, sobre todo cuando sus ojos habían recaído sobre una feliz pareja que estaba claramente en una cita. Pero entonces se había reprendido a sí mismo y se recordó brutalmente a sí mismo que incluso si Haru hubiese venido, no serían una pareja y entonces era estúpido sentirse decepcionado por eso.

Cansado como estaba, Makoto no se dio cuenta para nada que sus padres estaban sonriendo maliciosamente. Como si supiesen un secreto que él no conocía. Fue solo después de que se hubiese refrescado un poco cuando su madre mencionó de manera casual "Haru-chan vino mientras no estabas"

Makoto parpadeó "¿Eh? ¿Qué hizo…? Pero dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer hoy y que por eso no podía venir con nosotros"

"Tenía algo muy importante que hacer" corroboró su madre "De hecho, no creo que haya acabado todavía" le dijo tímidamente "Por eso es que me dijo que te dijese que fueses a verle…" miró al reloj "Sobre esta hora, a la piedra del amor, creo que dijo, la que está detrás del templo"

Makoto parpadeó, Haru sabía sobre el escondite secreto de Makoto. Pero antes de poder decir algo, su padre intervino "Creo que deberías ir, Makoto" alentó "Es grosero hacer esperar a la gente"

Completamente confundido, Makoto volvió a preguntarse lo que le esperaba al final del paseo al subir las escaleras, tras el templo "Makoto" Makoto se detuvo en seco porque Haru estaba simplemente de pie bajo el primer torii que estaba entre sus dos casas "Me impacienté" explicó, como si esperase que Makoto entendiese porque estaba ahí y no dónde le dijo la madre de Makoto que estaría.

Makoto, sin embargo, no lo entendía, nunca había estado tan confundido en su vida. Pero era Haru, Haru de pie frente a él, viéndose… feliz, como si acabase de recibir aletas y el derecho de vivir en el océano para siempre. Ver a Haru tan feliz, hizo que Makoto estuviese feliz y se encontró sonriendo mientras subía los escalones para acercarse a él. Tan cerca que podría tocarlo si solo se acercaba "Haru" dijo Makoto al fin "Lo siento por dejarte esperando"

"No te disculpes, fui yo el que se impacientó" reprendió suavemente Haru. Se produjo una cómoda pausa entre ellos antes de que Haru mirase a Makoto, realmente mirándole y preguntó "Makoto, siempre sabes lo que estoy pensando, ¿cierto?"

"Yo… es solo que hemos estado juntos durante mucho tiempo" señaló Makoto "Es solo experiencia"

"¿Qué estoy pensando ahora?" le preguntó Haru.

Makoto no tenía ni idea, buscó en el rostro de Haru y creyó ver… no, eso no era cierto. Haru no se sentía de esa manera, no por él. Makoto observó mejor, viendo cada pequeña cosa acerca de Haru. El modo en que estaba plantado allí, la manera en que sus ojos estaban iluminados, el modo en que estaba sonriendo ligeramente y… no… eso estaba mal. Makoto solo estaba viendo algo que no estaba allí pero, ¿qué más podría estar pensando Haru mientras se veía así? "¡Caballas!" respondió Makoto finalmente.

Haru se rio "En realidad, estaba pensando en caballas" admitió "Estaba pensando en ir a casa y asar una caballa con una pizca de sal. Una caballa entera, más que suficiente para dos personas" Haru se acercó más a Makoto mientras hablaban, hasta que estuvieron cara a cara "Estaba pensando en compartir esa caballa contigo. También estaba pensando en cocinar caballa mañana, quizás en miso solo para mezclar un poco y estaba pensando en compartir esa caballa también contigo. De hecho," dijo Haru mientras rodeaba el cuello de Makoto casualmente "estaba pensando en compartir contigo cada caballa que cocine desde ahora hasta el día en que me una a mi fallecida abuela, y solamente contigo"

"Haru" susurró Makoto, sin creer lo que escuchaba. Haru sonrió mientras tomaba suavemente el rostro de Makoto, había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Makoto se rio, rebosante de felicidad mientras se acercaba a Haru, capturando sus labios en un incómodo primer beso. El beso sabía débilmente a caballas.


End file.
